


The Fight of the Pillow Mountain

by cristaliscris (tangowitballs)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangowitballs/pseuds/cristaliscris
Summary: Bucky tries to take care of Steve... That goes well.





	The Fight of the Pillow Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is short and sweet. I came across this prompt on tumblr but I completely lost the blog name I got it from. So sorry and thanks for the inspiration. I'm pretty sure the prompt was  
> "fight me"  
> "There you go again with the unnecessary aggression"

“Fight me.”

“There you go again with the unnecessary aggression.” Bucky huffs. “All I’m doing is putting another pillow under you so you don’t choke to death in your sleep.”

“Come off it” Steve coughs out, “‘m not gonna suffocate. I am perfectly fine” Steve barely manages to finish before trying to cough a lung out.

“Yeah look at how fine you are”. Steve makes a rude gesture.

Bucky laughs his way into the small kitchen grabbing a glass from the cabinet Steve insists on keeping them, top shelf, where Steve has to stand on the bottom shelf of the bottom cabinet to reach the ones in the middle. He fills it with water and takes it back to a now calming Steve.

“Fight me.” Steve mumbles weakly, but lets Bucky help him lift his head from the mountain of pillows to take a couple of grateful sips.

“Love you too. How about you take a nap first, then I’ll think about fighting you?” Bucky suggests.

“Mkay…” Steve snuggles into his pillow mountain and starts snoring softly through a stuffy nose.

Bucky’s lips turn up at the side. He leans in a presses a gentle kiss to Steve’s now cooling forehead. Thanking everything that the medicine is finally kicking in, otherwise he would’ve really had to fight the little shit. 


End file.
